dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gumball and Darwin vs. Sans and Papyrus
Gumball and Darwin vs. Sans and Papyrus is an episode from DBX, featuring Gumball and Darwin from The Awesome World of Gumball and Darwin from The Awesome World of Gumball and Sans and Papyrus from Undertale. Description Cartoon Network vs. Indie!, Who of these duos that are brothers, with a old brother that is a blue character, and a young brother clumsy will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Gumball was using a computer and was playing Undertale, fighting in the Genocide Route with Sans. Gumball: Okay, it's time to kill you Sans! Sans beat Gumball in the game. Then Gumball try several times beat Sans but Sans beats him several times. Gumball: Eghh, okay Sans I kill you in the real life! Darwin: Gumball, what are you doing? Gumball: Still me, Darwin! Darwin: Okay! Gumball walks with Darwin until that he push Darwin in the Underground and Gumball jumps in the Underground and lands in Snowdin. Darwin: Gumball, why you make that! Sans appears. Sans: Hello friends, I'm Sans the Skeleton! Gumball: It's time to crush you! Gumball try to hit Sans who dodges the attack. Sans: You danna have a bad time! Gumball: Yea, I need kill you! Darwin scared said. Darwin: Ahh, a monster! Papyrus appears and saw Darwin. Papyrus: Hello monster, I'm the great Papyrus! Darwin scared kicks Papyrus in the ground. Darwin: Ahh, another monster! Papyrus: Okay kid, let's fight! The two duos put in their combat positions. HERE WE GOOOO! Fight Sans first hit Gumball in his balls with a bone, hurting Gumball and ten use his Soul Manipulation pushing him in a wall. Then Papyrus hit Darwin's face several times with a bone and throws several bones at Darwin who dodges and takes out his Paintball Gun, shooting at Papyrus, who use a Bone Barrier to block the attack, until Darwin throw a Paint Grenade in the ground and the grenade explode, destroying the barrier and sending Papyrus in a tree. Sans shoot 4 Gaster Blasters at Gumball and hits Gumball, hurting Gumball and then Sans stab Gumball in his chest with a bone and throws Gumball with his Soul Manpulation in everywhere, until throws Gumball in the ground. Then Darwin throws the Daisy Bomb at Papyrus but Papyrus throws a bone at the bomb and the bomb explodes and no hit Papyrus so Darwin takes out the Magic Notebook and creates several monsters to attack Papyrus but Sans appears and make several Gaster Blasters that kill all the monsters. Then Gumball appears and runs at Papyrus scratching him in his face and kicking him in the ground and then takes out his Paintball Gun, shooting at Sans who easy dodge all the attacks and with his Soul Maipulation throws Gumball in the ground. Then Darwin use Richard's Cereal, becoming into a man and he runs at Papyrus and grab Papyrus and separes his head from his body. Now angry Sans create several Gaster Blasters and kills Darwin and Sans was tired so he sleep. Gumball: Now it's my opportunity to avenge Darwin! Gumball transform into Super Saiyan and makes a Kamehameha desintegrating Sans. K.O Gumball: Yayy, I won! Gumball walks freely and try to return to his house. Results Winner: Gumball